Talk:Cargo Crab Colin
CCC's placeholders and how to tell when he'll pop I started camping this NM to get the Nadrs for BLU like a lot of people. The wiki had no information on him, so I went to Alla. There were a lot of conflicting reports about what the PHs are. Some people think that the Greater Pugils that pop in the ponds are also placeholders for CCC. I don't think this is true. The Clippers repop every 5 hours of game time. Both times I have killed him so far I've noticed something odd. Before CCC popped, the placeholder would take 6 hours of game time to pop. Once that PH died, CCC popped 5 game hours later. I think this may be the source of a misconception about the pugils being placeholders. Chances are, players are killing the Clippers before the pugils. They then see the next PH spawn about 5 hours after the pugil died so they assume that the pugil is the PH, not realizing adjusted pop times are often indicators of NMs preparing to pop. That may or may not be right, but I'm sure about the 6hr respawn being an indicator that CCC is coming. --Techno 18:23, 17 December 2006 (EST) Verified: This exact timing happened to me when I farmed him today. I am going to remove the verification from the main article. Good work. --skenter4 17:17 6 February 2007 I just killed him (no drop) and it was the first time I noticed the PH taking 6 game hours to respawn. He hadn't spawned for 4 hours, so I was getting a little frustrated and paying more attention. The PH definitely took 6 game hours, and was followed 5 game hours later by the NM --Xionis 05:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I've killed CCC about 10 or 20 times (don't care to count), and I actually haven't observed this at all. What I *have* observed is that if you go back and kill the PH just about 2 hours from CCC ToD, CCC will consistently pop 5 game hours later. The six-game-hour thing might have changed, or never existed. --LordAurora 17:16, 23 April 2007 (EDT) I think I have seen a 6 hour spawn, but maybe not. Either way, I've seen the above observations not be true many times. Byrthnoth 17:52, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I can confirm the pugil has nothing to do with Cargo Crab Collin spawning. It doesn't matter if they are dead, doesn't matter what pool they are in, and doesn't matter if it is alive. From my experience the Clipper respawn is actually about 12 to 13 minutes on the nose. The 2 real hour from ToD works very well as a rule of thumb. I find it interesting about the delay of the clipper respawn before CCC pops. I never really thought of it until it was suggested here...but I can confirm that this does seem to actually happen. I remember a few times getting nervous with other players around when the usual 13 min spawn actually took 14 and CCC popped on the very next one. Some claim that the sea monk plays a part in how fast he will spawn, essentially saying if you kill the sea monk it extend the spawn time. From my experience the sea monk doesn't seem to make any difference one way or the other, information coming from about 50 observations of me killing it and other players killing it.--Gilfano 00:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Just killed him earlier, was camping him for less than an hour. Placeholder consistently popped at the 12 minute mark, place holder is Clipper only. Drop Rate for Nadrs 0/12 on Nadrs for myself, 1/4 for my sister. A fellow camper claimed 1/12. That's 1/14, from the very small data size. --FFXI-Itazura 04:09, 20 September 2007 (EDT) I stopped counting when I went over 25, so I'll call it 0/25. Combined with my sister's and the competitor's record, that's 2/41, though it's actually even smaller. --FFXI-Itazura 03:45, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Yikes, that's some rotten luck O.o -- 04:02, 7 November 2007 (UTC) 0/20 on Nadrs...how very frustrating. I get a general feeling from talking to other players about their experience that the drop rate has got to be on or around 5% maybe a little less. It has been suggested that CCC's poison attack increases drop rate. I would tend to disagree with this based on many player to player conversations and from my own experience. It seems there is a lot of "mystical" misconceptions about the NM. I think mainly because its boring to camp, and it has a filthy awful horribly low drop rate. In my opinion this is just another "normal NM" just like the others except his drop rate...lol--Gilfano 01:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) I don't want to slap anyone in the face, but... 1/1... --Lordshadow Finally went 1/21 on Cargo...yea!!--Gilfano 01:20, 15 December 2007 (UTC) As of 15 min ago..I'm now 0/102.. AAARRRGGG!!! In my desperation this time I tried the "take forever to kill it" method (my mug timer wasn't ready yet anyhow >.>) and for the 1st time ever it hit me with the additional effect poison, which took 20HP/tick from me. Wore off right before I killed it. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 14:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Now 1/104..Finally got drop. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 18:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) 1/3 /joy, and if anyone deems it important: I mugged 966 gil from it. 1/4, my LS had to help me when I was just a young BLU20 (my first job sans RDM) and gave up after 0/3. Now a BLU52, I came back for memories. Got gil, meat, shell, and Nadrs. EDIT: Got it twice in a row ._.; --Azulmagia 05:58, 20 July 2008 (UTC) 1/4 for me. As a 75 Blm/Whm, I'd come in kill PHs and then Colin, then either go do something else for 2 hours or I used Manafont as a way of telling when 2 hours were up. This can be a tough drop, but since few people camp him, Colin is a great NM for aspiring blus. Teraphim_blm 12-12-08 Went 1/4 tonight, about an hour after killing Jeduah for my off-hand Anthos Xiphos =D He popped after 3rd PH was killed, and as a DRG50/THF25, this is one of those fights that is easy, as long as you take a couple precautions. I used my 2 Hour,just as a way to time when his next pop would be, and I wiped the floor with him. The other 3 times, I didn't two hour, and it was CLOSE, like down to the last 100 hp close. Ah well, CCC, I'll never have to see you again. --NothingWay 01:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 1/1 though the first time i got him to spawn a higher lvl red mage stole claim, but he didnt get the drop. Managed to mug him for 1,164 gil as 60 THF. Taomage 4:22 AM, 11 April 2008 (EST) I for one, had to kill this Crab 30-40+ times to get Nadrs. I started recording them kills rather late so cannot really remember how many times I actually did it. That said, I do not believe the latest edit is even remotely true, no offense... Anyone else think so aswell? :Crab Shell|208|453 ~ Crab Shell|211|455 Land Crab Meat|442|453 ~ Land Crab Meat|446|455 Nadrs|46 |435 ~ Nadrs|66 |455 Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Respawn Time? "Average spawn time is approximately 2 hours, which is fairly reliable. Has been known to spawn sooner or take up to 4-6 hours to spawn." This seems to confuse rather than inform. I'm gonna reword it, cause I doubt anyone who's camping him and putting up with the random bat & spider trains & SMN BS wants to sit and try to figure out what this means. If you'd rather see the confuising version, feel free to change it back. KojoPhoenix 23:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloed at DNC47/THF21. It was a long fight, and he gave me 40 XP, which put him at level - 31 to 34. Definitely at the low end of his abilities, but my evasion outdid his accuracy by a long shot. He rarely hit, but when he did, it hurt. --Wesa 04:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed by THF59/DNC29. it was hitting for around 40 damage, but missed more then 8 out of 10 attacks, the damage seemed to have gone up almost 100% after it lost most of its hp, although this could be coincidental, it used metallic body and scissor guard, and spammed scissor guard in the latter half of the fight, then used bubble curtain once at around 10% hp. very long fight, scissor guard dropped my damage down to 0-5 per hit.